Happy Family
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Trunks geliebte Binel wir von einem Bösewicht angegriffen. Trunks will sie rächen... *ABGESCHLOSSEN*


Personen:  
  
Binel Ricces 21 (erfundene weibliche Person)  
  
Trunks Briefs 22  
  
Vegeta Briefs --  
  
Bulma Briefs --  
  
Son Goku --  
  
Son Gohan --  
  
Chi Chi --  
  
Boo --  
  
  
  
Happy Family  
  
Als Binel eines schönen Nachmittags wieder auf Entdeckungsreise ging, stand sie in mitten einer steinigen und trockenen Landschaft. Trunks was zu Hause geblieben um zu trainieren. Binel hatte ihre TK-Uhr mitgenommen (TK-Uhr= Telekomunikations Uhr).  
  
Mit dieser Uhr konnte sie jederzeit Kontakt mit Trunks, mit Trunks Eltern oder ihren eigenen Eltern aufnehmen. Sie lief fröhlich durch die Landschaft und schaute sich um. Auf einmal hörte sie jemanden kommen. Sie drehte sich um und auf einmal stand Boo vor ihr. Vor Schreck viel sie hin. Boo grinste sie an.  
  
Da Boo ein Feind von Trunks war, kannte dieser auch Binel.  
  
Er hatte sich gedacht, wenn er Binel etwas antun würde, würde Trunks wütend werden und kämpfen wollen. Er wollte Trunks vernichten. Binel wusste nicht wer ihr gegenüber stand. Trunks hatte ihr zwar schon von Boo erzählt, aber sie hatte ihn noch nie gesehen.  
  
Boo grinste Binel an und attackiete sie auf einmal! Er schlug und trat sie.  
  
Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, da sie trainiert hatte mit Trunks der ihr zur Verteidigung etwas beibrachte, aber Boo war viel zu stark für sie. Boo verletzte Binel sehr stark und verschwand dann mit einem gemeinem Lachen. Binel konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Sie funkte Trunks mit ihrer TK-Uhr an.  
  
Trunks sagte: „Hallo Schatz, weswegen piepst du mich an?!" „Trunks... bitte komm schnell und...und... hilf mir!" Sie wurde ohnmächtig. Trunks war geschockt. Was war passiert?! Er rannte aus dem Gravitationsraum und wollte gerade aus dem Haus rennen, als Vegeta ihn aufhielt.  
  
„Was ist in dich gefahren, Trunks?!" „Irgendetwas ist mit Binel, ich muss ihr helfen! Sie hat mich gerade angepiepst und sagte, dass ich schnell kommen und ihr helfen soll!" „Ich komme mit dir Trunks!" „Ok, Dad!" Trunks lächelte Vegeta an. Sie gingen aus dem Haus und flogen los. „Weißt du wo sie sich aufhält Trunks?" „Nein, wir müssen ihre Aura aufspüren!" „Ok, Trunks, dann mal los!" Trunks und Vegeta schauten sich um. Wo könnte sie bloß sein! Da, Vegeta spürte eine schwache Aura.  
  
„Trunks!" „Ja Vater!" „Ich spüre eine schwache Aura, nicht weit von hier! Ich glaube es ist Binel. Spürst du sie auch?!" „Ja, da! Ich spüre sie. Ja, es ist Binel! Schnell Vater !!!" Sie flogen sofort in die Richtung, aus der die Aura kam. Als sie dort ankamen, schauten sie sich um.  
  
„ Wo ist sie?!?" „ Trunks ich sehe sie, da unten!" Trunks flog zu Binel runter und Vegeta folgte ihm. Unten angekommen, rannte Trunks sofort zu Binel.  
  
„ Binel, Binel !!!" Er bekam keine Antwort. „ Binel bitte antworte mir! Was ist passiert ?!" Binel öffnete ihre Augen. „ T...Trunks! Ich bin...so froh, daß du ge...gekommen bist!" „ Was ist passiert, Binel! Wer hat dir das angetan?" „ Ich...ich hatte mich in dieser Gegend etwas umgeschaut...und...ich hörte jemanden kommen. Ich ...ich drehte mich um und...und da stand dieser Typ hinter mir, er...er...attakierte mich plötzlich! Ich...ich hatte versucht mich zu wehren, aber...aber..." „Ist schon gut, Binel! Wie sah er denn aus, kannst du dich daran erinnern?!" „Er...er...war rosa und wenn man ihn schug machte es ihm nichts aus, er...er war wie Kaugummi!" „Was!", sagte Trunks vor Schreck „ das kann nur ...!"  
  
„Nur Boo sein!" beendete Vegeta Trunks' Satz. „Wenn ich ihn erwische! Ich...ich bringe ihn um!!!" schrie Trunks. Vor Wut verwandelte sich Trunks in einen Super Saiyajn. „Hey, Trunks, reg' dich ab. Wir müssen Binel jetzt erstmal zu uns bringen!" „Du hast Recht, Vater!" „Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, Binel geht´s nicht gut!"  
  
„Du hast Recht, Dad !" Trunks hob Bibel hoch. Als er Binel sicher in den Armen hielt, hob er ab und flog los. Vegeta kam hinterher.  
  
Trunks flog so schnell er konnte. Binel öffnete ihre Augen und sagte leise:" Aishiteru, Trunks!" Trunks lächelte sie an, nickte und sagte:" Ich dich auch, Binel!" Binel lächelte und fiel wieder in Ohnmacht. Endlich kamen sie bei der Capsule Corp. an. Vegeta rief Bulma. „ Was ist Vegeta?", fragte Bulma. „ Du musst sofort einen Arzt holen, Binel wurde von Boo angegriffen!" „ Von Boo!!!" sagte Bulma geschockt. „ Ja, und jetzt beeile dich, ruf sofort den Arzt an!" Trunks ging mit Binel im Arm ins Haus und Vegeta folgte den beiden.  
  
Er trug sie in sein Zimmer und legte sie auf das Bett. Trunks stand vor ihr . Vor Wut und Trauer, was mit Binel passiert war, lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange. Vegeta stand hinter ihm und legte seine Hand auf Trunks Schulter. „ Wäre ich mit Binel gegangen, wäre das alles nicht geschehen!" „ Sag das nicht Trunks! Du kannst nichts dafür, was geschehen ist. Du konntest ja nicht wissen, daß Boo kommen würde!" sprach Vegeta zu ihm.  
  
„ Ja, ...aber...!" „ Nichts aber, Trunks! Du kannst nichts dafür!" sagte Vegeta mit erhobener Stimme. Dann kam der Arzt und untersuchte Binel. „ Sie ist sehr schwer verletzt! Sie hat viele Prellungen und Schürfwunden, drei gebrochene Rippen!" sagte der Arzt mit ernster Mine. Trunks ballte vor Wut die Fäuste. Dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta rannte hinterher. „ Trunks, bleib stehen!" sagte Vegeta mit lauter Stimme. Trunks blieb stehen. „ Was ist los Trunks, wohin gehst du?!" „ Ich gehe zu Son Gohan, er soll seinen Vater kontaktieren und ihm sagen, daß er mich ansprechen soll!" „ Du willst nach einer Magischen Bohne fragen, oder?!" „ Ja Vater, aber ich muß mich beeilen, Binel geht es schlecht!" „ Geh Trunks und komm bald wieder!" Trunks lächelte und flog los.  
  
Als er bei Son Gohan ankam, klopfte er heftig an die Tür:" Son Gohan, Son Gohan mach auf!!!" Son Gohan ging an die Tür und öffnete sie. „ Ja!" sagte er. „ Hey, Trunks was machst du denn hier?!" „ Du musst mir helfen Son Gohan, bitte!" „ Wie denn Trunks! Was ist überhaupt in dich gefahren?!" Trunks erzählte Son Gohan warum er so aufgebracht war. „ ...und deswegen musst du bitte zu Son Goku Kontakt aufnehmen, kannst du ihm sagen, daß er zu mir sprechen soll?" „ Ok, Trunks!" Son Gohan konzentrierte sich auf sein Vater.  
  
„Papa kannst du mich hören?" „Ja Son Gohan mein Sohn, ich höre dich. Was ist los?!" Dann sprach Son Gohan zu seinem Vater:" Papa, du musst zu Trunks sprechen! Er ist ganz aufgebracht und will unbedingt mit dir reden!" „Ok, Sohn ich spreche zu ihm!" Son Gohan schaute Trunks an und sagte: „Warte ein Moment, mein Vater spricht jetzt zu dir!" „Danke Son Gohan ich danke dir vielmals!" Dann hörte Trunks eine Stimme. Es war Son Goku.  
  
„Trunks, kannst du mich hören?!" „Ja Son Goku ich höre dich!" „Was willst du von mir?! Son Gohan hat gemeint das irgendetwas ist!" „Ja Son Goku ich erzähle es dir! Binel wurde von Boo angegriffen und schwer verletzt! Und ich..." Trunks wurde von Son Goku unterbrochen. „Was von Boo!!!" „Ja Son Goku und ich wollte dich jetzt fragen, ob du mir eine Magische Bohne für Binel geben kannst?!" „Oh,hmm... da muss ich erst zu Meister Quitte gehen und fragen ob er noch eine Magische Bohne hat! Warte ein Moment, Trunks!" „Danke Son Goku!"  
  
„Kein Problem! Mach ich doch gerne!" Trunks lächelte. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Son Goku wieder. „Und Son Goku, hast du eine bekommen können!?"fragte Trunks hoffend. „ Ich habe zwar eine noch bekommen können, aber sie heilt nicht ganz. Binel wird noch ca. eine Woche schmerzen haben!" „Naja, kann man nichts machen! Aber sie wirkt! Die Genesung verzögert sich zwar um eine Woche, aber hauptsache sie wird außer Lebensgefahr gebracht! Ich danke dir vom ganzen Herzen Son Goku!" „Habe ich doch gern getan! Glaube mir, sie wird wieder gesund!" „Danke noch mal und bis zum nächsten Wiedersehen!"  
  
„Ja, Trunks! Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder! Ach und Trunks,... ich freue mich für dich!" „Hä?! Wieso das?!" „Tja Trunks du wirst es noch erfahren, warum! Tschüß alle miteinander!" Dann verschwand Son Goku. „Was hat dein Vater damit gemeint Son Gohan?!" „Keine Ahnung, Trunks! Da weiß ich genau so wenig wie du!!!" „Ok, So Gohan! Ich gehe, bis bald!"  
  
„Ok, tschüß Trunks." Trunks flog los. Er war froh, dass Son Goku ihm eine Magische Bohne geben konnte, aber er dachte immernoch über Son Gokus Worte nach Ich freue mich für dich! Weswegen freut er sich für mich?! Er hat gemeint ich werde es bald erfahren... Trunks grübelte nicht weiter nach sondern flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit zur Capsule Corp..  
  
Als er angekommen war, rannte er sofort hoch in sein Zimmer. Vegeta und Bulma standen bei Binel am Bett. „Hast du eine Magische Bohne bekommen?!" fragte Vegeta. „Ja, aber sie wirkt nicht vollständig!" antwortete Trunks. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte Vegeta ahnungslos. „Es ist so, sie heilt zwar, aber Son Goku hat gemeint das sie noch ca. eine Woche lang schmerzen haben wird." „Ach so, ich verstehe..." Bulma machte ein besorgtes Geschicht: „Ich hoffe das Binel schnell wieder gesund wird. Ich weiß wie sehr du an ihr hängst und sie liebst, Trunks!" „Ja Mutter..." Trunks gab Binel die Magische Bohne und Binel öffnete ihre Augen. „Wo bin ich?!?" fragte Binel. „Du bist in meinem Zimmer!" ,antwortete Trunks mit sanfter Stimme. „Ruh' dich aus Binel! Du musst schnell wieder gesund werden!"  
  
„Du hast recht Trunks." antwortete Binel und schloß dann ihre Augen. Nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen. Inzwischen war es schon Abend geworden und Trunks saß auf dem Boden, angelehnt am Bett. Vegeta und Bulma schliefen schon. Trunks konnte erst nicht einschlafen, weil er die ganze Zeit über Son Gokus Worte nachdenken musste, aber dann schlief er auch ein. Binel hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Sie träumte, dass Trunks gegen Boo kämpft und umgebracht werden würde. Sie sprach im murmelte sie die ganze Zeit seinen Namen. Dann schreckte sie auf und schrie: „Trunks!!!!!!" Die schnelle Bewegung beim Aufschrecken, machte ihr schmerzen im Unterleib. Trunks wachte durch den Schrei seines Namens auf. „Binel was ist los, was ist passiert?!?!?!"  
  
„Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum." Binel verzerrte ihr Gesicht. „Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Trunks besort. „Es geht schon wieder!" „Wirklich?!" „Ja, Trunks! Du bist so süß wenn du dir Sorgen machst! Aishiteru, Trunks!" „Aishiteru, Binel!" „Binel, es ist besser wenn du wieder versuchst zu schlafen!" „Ja, Trunks du hast Recht! Gute Nacht, und..... Aishiteru, Trunks!" „Ich liebe dich auch Binel. Schlaf du auch gut!" „Dann schliefe beide wieder ein.  
  
Eine Woche später...  
  
Binel wachte morgens sehr früh auf. Sie fragte sich wo Trunks wohl sei. Wo ist er bolß?!? Warscheinlich ist er schon unten in der Küche." Dachte sie bei sich. Sie stand auf, zog sich an und ging die Treppen runter und lief in die Küche. Trunks saß am Küchentisch, Bulma machte gerade Tee und Vegeta stand gerade auf um zum Gravitationsraum zu gehen.  
  
Dann kam Binel in die Küche. „Oh... hallo Schatz!" „Hi Trunks." Trunks stand auf und gab Binel einen Kuss. Dann selzte sich Trunks wieder. „Hallo Vegeta, hallo Bulma!"sagte sie fröhlich. „Hallo." sagte Vegeta mit seiner dunklen männlichen Stimme. „Hallo Binel! Möchtest du auch einen Tee?!" fragt Bulma. „Ja, danke!" antwortete Binel und seltzte sich neben Trunks. Vegeta ging rauf zum Gravitationsraum.  
  
Bulma brachte zwei Tassen Tee. Eine für sich selbst und die andere gab sie Binel. Sie setzte sich mit an den Tisch. Bulma trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und fragte dann: „Was macht ihr beide heute schönes?" „Ich trainiere heute mit Vater." „Und du Binel? Was machst du heute?!" fragt Bulma mit einem Lächeln. „Ach ich...ähm... ich habe vor zu Chi Chi zu gehen!" „Ach so." Bulma lächelte.  
  
Als Binel mit ihrer Tasse Tee fertig war, stand sie auf und wollte gehen, aber auf einmal bemerkte sie wieder ein ziehen im Unterleib, dass sich vor Schmerzen krümmen musste. Trunks bemerkte es und stand sofort auf um sie zu halten. „Was ist los?! Hast du Schmerzen?!" „Es geht schon wieder! Es war nur ein kleines Ziehen!" „Wirklich?!" Bleib lieber zu Hause, wenn du Schmerzen hast!" „Trunks, es geht schon wieder!" „Ok, Binel! Aber sei bitte vorsichtig!" Trunks gab Binel noch einen Kuss, dann ging sie raus zum Auto und fuhr los. Nach einer viertel Stunde kam Binel bei Chi Chi an. Binel parkte das Auto und stieg aus.  
  
Sie ging zur Tür und klopfte. Jemand öffnete die Tür. Es war Chi Chi. „Oh, hallo Binel! Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest! Aber komm' jetzt erst mal rein!" „Danke Chi Chi!" Chi Chi führte Binel in die Küche und bittete Binel sich zu setzen. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?" „Oh ja. Ein Wasser wäre gut." „Kommt sofort!"  
  
Chi Chi brachte Binel das Wasser und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. „Also Binel, ich bin dafür, dass du morgen zum Arzt gehst. Vielleicht bist du ja auch...." „Bestimmt nicht! Es ist bestimmt etwas anderes! Aber so kurzfristig bekommt man doch keinen Termin mehr!" „Ich habe schon vorgesorgt!" sagte Chi Chi. „Wirklich! Und wann?" „Morgen." „Das ist gut! Ich danke dir Chi Chi!" Die beiden redeten noch ein bisschen und es wurde schon langsam dunkel. „Ich gehe jetzt lieber. Trunks macht sich sonst wieder Sorgen!"  
  
„Ok, Binel. Ich begleite dich noch bis zum Auto." Chi Chi und Binel gingen aus dem Haus. Binel verabschiedtete sich von Chi Chi und fuhr dann los. Als sie zu Hause ankam, ging sie in die Küche. Dort traf sie auf Bulma. „Oh Hallo Binel!" „Hallo Bulma. Weißt du vielleicht wo Trunks ist?!" „Ja, er trainiert schon den ganzen Tag mit Vegeta! Soll ich ihm bescheid sagen, dass du da bist?!"  
  
„Brauchst du nicht Bulma und außerdem will ich ihm nicht beim trainieren stören.!" „Ok, Binel!" „Ich gehe hoch in Trunks Zimmer, falls du mich suchst." „Ok!" Als Binel weg war, schaltete Bulma eine Verbindung zum Gravitationsraum. „Trunks, ich sollte dir doch Bescheid sagen, wenn Binel zu Hause ankommt. Sie ist hoch in dein Zimmer."  
  
„Ok, danke Mum. Ich komme gleich." Kurze Zeit später kam Trunks in der Küche an. „Wo ist Vegeta?!" fragte Bulma. „Ach Dad, der trainiert noch!" „Ach so!" „Ich gehe hoch." Trunks stieg die Treppen rauf und ging in sein Zimmer. Binel saß in einem Sessel und laß ein Buch. „Hallo Schatz! Wie war es bei Chi Chi?" „Oh hallo Trunks. Ich habe gedacht, dass du noch trainierst! Ach bei Chi Chi war es schön. Wir haben uns unterhalten und etwas getrunken.." „Na dann." Trunks lächelte. „Ach Trunks..."  
  
„Ja Binel?!" „...an deiner Stelle würde ich erst einmal duschen gehen!" sagte sie lachend. Trunks lächelte und ging duschen. Nach ca. einer viertel Stunde kam er wieder, nur mit einem Badehandtuch, dass seine intimen Stellen verdeckte. Binel musste grinsen. „Wow!!!" Trunks lächelte Binel an, ging zu ihr rüber und küsste sie.  
  
Die beiden redeten noch ein wenig und gingen dann ins Bett. Am nächsten Tag ging Trunks ganz früh trainieren, was auch Vegeta überraschte. Binel fuhr zu Chi Chi. Bei Chi Chi angekommen, fuhren die beiden auch gleich los zum Arzt. Als sie beim Arzt angekommen waren, mussten sie erst noch im Wartezimmer warten. Dann endlich kam Binel dran. Sie wurde von Arzt untersucht. Dann fragte Binel: „Und Herr Doktor, was ist mit mir los?!" Der Arzt lächelte. „Sie sind im zweiten Monat schwanger!" Binel schaute erstaunt.  
  
„Ehrlich! Das ist ja wunderbar!" „Aber ich muss ihnen noch eine schlechte Nachricht sagen!" Der Blick vom Arzt wurde ernst: „Wir müssen sie sofort in das nächstgelegene Krankenhaus bringen." „Aber wieso? Was ist los?!" „Ihr Baby befindet sich in einem kritischen Zustand. Wir müssen versuchen ihr Kind zu retten, sonst verlieren sie es.!" „Was! Oh Gott! Aber kann ich noch schnell meiner Freundin Bescheid sagen, dass sie es meinem Freund beichten soll was los ist?!" „Ok, aber beeilen sie sich!" Binel ging aus dem Zimmer und lief zu Chi Chi ins Wartezimmer. „Und was hat der Arzt gesagt?!" fragte Chi Chi.  
  
„Chi Chi, du musst ir jetzt genau zuhören. Ich bin im zweien Monat schwanger." „Das ist ja wundervoll!" sagte Chi Chi erfreut. „Ja, aber ich werde jetzt in ein Krankenhaus gebracht, weil es dem Baby sehr schlecht geht. Wenn sie jetzt nicht sofort etwas unternehmen, wird das Baby sterben!" „Das ist ja schrecklich!"  
  
„Ich weiß Chi Chi und ich habe Angst, dass Trunks das Baby nicht haben will! Er ist im Moment so hart am Trainieren und..." „Binel denk nicht so! Er wird sich ganz bestimmt freuen!" „Hoffentlich" Auf einmal bekamm Binel wieder schmerzen im Unterleib und brach zusammen. Chi Chi rief schnell einen Arzt. Als Binel ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, fuhr Chi Chi mit Binels Auto zur Capsule Corp..  
  
Wie soll ich das bloß Trunks erklären, dass Binel jetzt im Krankenhaus ist......... ach ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen! Vor der Capsule Corp. parkte Chi Chi das Auto und ging in die Küche. In der Küche war Bulma. „Wo ist Trunks?!?!" fragte Chi Chi hecktisch. „Wieso fragst du?!" wollte Bulma wissen. Chi Chi erzählte Bulma schnell, was geschehen war.  
  
„Und daran ist nur Boo schuld! Ich rufe Trunks!" Bulma schaltete eine Verbindung zum Gravitationsraum. „Trunks komm bitte mal in die Küche.." „Ok, Mum! Ich bin gleich da!" Kurze Zeit später kam Trunksin die Küche. „Oh hallo ChiChi! Wo ist Binel?!" „Deswegen habe ich dich gerufen, Trunks... es geht um Binel!" sagte Bulma. „Wieso?! Was ist los Mum!" Bulma schaute zu Chi Chi rüber. „Chi Chi!?!" fragte Trunks.  
  
„Also Trunks, wie soll ich dir das am besten erklären..." sagte Chi Chi mit zitternder Stimme. „Was erklären!?" fragte Trunks verdutzt. „...und zwar ist es so Trunks, Binel ist nicht bei mir,weil...weil sie im... im Krankenhaus ist!" sagte Chi Chi mit trauriger Stimme. „Wieso ist sie da!!! Chi Chi was ist passiert! Sag' schon!" sagte Trunks aufgebracht. „Also, dass war so Trunks.... Binel hatte die letzte Zeit so ein Ziehen und Schmerzen im Unterleib...und da hatte ich für sie einen Termin beim Arzt vereinbart. Als wir vorhin beim Arzt waren, hat er Binel untersucht und hatte dann gesagt, dass...dass..."  
  
„Das WAS!" fragte Trunks hastig mit lauter Stimme. „...dass sie im zweiten Monat schwanger ist!" Trunks wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Chi Chi sprach weiter: „Und dem Baby geht es sehr schlecht. Sie versuchen es zu retten. Binel hat aber noch ein Probelm..." „Und was für eins?!" fragte Trunks."... sie hat Angst, dass du das Baby vielleicht nicht haben willst und sie deswegen verlässt!" „Natürlich will ich das Baby! Es ist ja schließlich von mir und ich freue mich auch, aber daran ist nur Boo schuld!" sagte Trunks mit wütender Stimme.  
  
„ICH BRINGE IHN UM!!!!!" schrie Trunks auf einmal. Trunks wurde so wütend, dass er einen Stuhl nahm und ihn gegen die Wand warf. Bulma und Chi Chi erschraken. Trunks schlug mit der Faust so fest auf den Tisch, dass dieser in zwei Teile zerflog. Bulma versuchte auf Trunks einzureden, aber er reagierte nicht auf das was sie sagte. Aus lauter Verzweiflung schrie Bulma nach Vegeta. „Vegeta, Vegeta komm schnell!!!" schrie sie.  
  
Vegeta hörte Bulma schreien und rannte sofort in die Küche. „Was ist denn hier los!?" fragte Vegeta verdutzt als er sah was in der Küche passierte. Bulma erklärte schnell, weswegen Trunks so ausegrastet war. Vegeta versuchte Trunks gut zuzureden. „Trunks, lass den Scheiß!" „NEIN!" schrie Trunks.  
  
Vegeta ging zu Trunks hin und hielt ihn von hinten fest, was Vegeta sehr zu schaffen machte, da Trunks sich vor Wut in einen Super Sayajin verwandelt hatte. Vegeta wurde auch zum Super Sayajin. Nach einer Weile hatte Trunks aufgegeben, sich aus dem starken Griff seines Vaters zu befreien. „Kann ich dich jetzt loslassen, ohne dass du gleich wieder ausrastest?!" fragte Vegeta mit erhobener Stimme. Trunks nickte und Vegeta ließ ihn dann los. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir jetzt zu Binel ins Krankenhaus fahren." sagte Bulma.  
  
Alle nickten und machten sich mit dem Auto auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Im Krankenhaus angekommen, stürzte Trunks sofort zur Rezeption. „Wo kann ich Binel Ricces finden?!" „Im zweiten Stock, Zimmer 224." „Dankeschön!"  
  
Alle liefen zum Aufzug. Trunks wartete ungeduldig, aber da kam auch schon der Aufzug. Sie stiegen ein und drückten den Knopf zum zweiten Stock. Sie guckten sich um wo das Zimmer ist.  
  
„Ich hab's!" rief Bulma. Trunks ging zu Bulma und die anderen kamen hinterher. Trunks klopfte und öffnete die Tür. Er sah Binel im Bett liegen.  
  
„Binel..." sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Oh hallo Trunks.....es tut mir so leid, dass ich nichts gesagt habe und..." Trunks unterbrach sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung... und wieso hast du gedacht, dass ich dich vielleicht verlassen würde?! So etwas würde ich nie tun. Ich freue mich sogar sehr!" sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Man sah Binel an, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. Dann kam der Arzt rein: „Wir müssen sie jetzt ins Behandlungszimmer bringen!" sagte der Arzt in einer ernsten Tonlage. „Ich will aber noch bei meinem Freund bleiben!" sagte Binel flehend. „Binel, es ist besser wenn du gehst... ich will nicht das dir und dem Baby etwas passiert..." sagte Trunks besorgt. „Wenn du es so willst...!" sagte Binel lächelnd. „Du wirst es schaffen! Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Trunks gab Binel noch einen zärtlichen Kuss. Binel lächelte und ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange. Trunks wischte sie liebevoll weg und küsste sie noch mal auf die Stirn. Dann kamen zwei Schwestern, die Binel mit dem Krankenbett rausschoben.  
  
Binel drehte sich noch mal um und lächelte. „Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, Trunks! Aishiteru!" sagte sie. Trunks lächelte und nickte. Er schaute Binel traurig hinterher. Sie verschwand in einer Tür. Er senkte seinen Blick zum Boden. Vegeta legte seine Hand auf Trunks Schulter. „Sie wird es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher!" „Danke Dad!"  
  
Bulma und Chi Chi stiegen ins Auto ein. „Was ist mit euch? Fahrt ihr auch mit oder wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen?!" fragte Bulma lachend. „Ich fliege!" rief Trunks und war schon in der Luft. „Ich fliege mit ihm!" sagte Vegeta und flog zu Trunks in die Luft.  
  
Er wollte ihn in diesem Zustand nicht alleine lassen. „Ok, aber kommt nicht so spät heim!" sagte Bulma lächeln. Dann fuhren die beiden Frauen los. „Ich suche jetzt Boo! Ich bringe ihn um!" schrie Trunks. „Nein! Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause und trainieren! Morgen, Trunks...morgen!" Trunks sah seinen Vater an. „Ok Dad. Wie du willst." sagte Trunks mit zitternder Stimme. Sie machte sich auf den Heimweg. An der Capsule Corp. angekommen, machten Vegeta und Trunks sich sofort auf den Weg zum Gravitationsraum.  
  
„Trunks..." „Ja Dad!" „Eine Frage... und zwar wo sollen wir heute abend zu Abend essen?!" fragte Vegeta mit einem Grinsen. „Wieso fragst du Dad?!" fragte Trunks perplex. „Naja, weil du unsere Kücheneinrichtung ruiniert hast!" sagte Vegeta lachend. „Oh, Entschuldigung Dad! Ich wollte das nicht, ich war so wütend!" „Ist ja schon gut! Das kann jedem mal passieren!" sagte Vegeta lachend.  
  
Bulma war in der Küche und machte gerade das Abendessen, als das Telefon klingelte: „Briefs." sagte Bulma als sie den Hörer abhob. Ein Arzt vom Krankenhaus war am Telefon. Bulma hörte zu was der Arzt zu sagen hatte und riss dabei geschockt die Augen auf. Das Gespräch endete und Bulma stand erst einen Moment noch regungslos da, bevor sie den Hörer aufhängte. Bulma schaltete eine Leitung zum Gravitationsraum.  
  
„Trunks, komm mal bitte in die Küche." „Ok, Mum ich komme!" „Und Vegeta, komm bitte vorsichtshalber auch mit!" sagte Bulma mit zitternder Stimme. Vegeta verstand zwar nicht wieso er mitkommen sollte, ging aber trotzdem mit. Typisch Frauen!!! dachte er bei sich. Trunks kam in die Küche und Vegeta lief hinter ihm. Trunks sah, dass Bulma einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. „Was ist los Mum?! Du siehst so traurig aus."  
  
„Also ich habe dich gerufen, weil... weil der Doktor, der Binel behandelt angerufen hat." „Oh! Und was hat er gesagt?!" fragte Trunks erwartungsvoll. „Also er hat gesagt, daß sie das Baby retten konnten!" Trunks unterbrach Bulma. „Das ist ja großartig!" „Schon, aber...aber da ist noch was Trunks..." „Was Mum?!" fragte Trunks unwissend.  
  
„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass......dass Binel aber nicht aus der Narkose aufwacht!!!" Bulma liefen ein paar Tränen über die Wange. Trunks stand regungslos da. In diesem Moment gingen ihm tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er spürte den Schmerz und die Trauer in seinem Herzen. Trunks sank auf die Knie.  
  
Er stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab. Wut stieg in ihm auf und er schlug mit der Faust auf dem Boden. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, während er immer wieder auf den Boden schlug. Immer und immer wieder schulg er auf den steinigen Boden in der Küche. Seine Hand fing an zu bluten. „Trunks...hör' auf damit, du blutest ja schon!" sagte Vegeta mit beruhigender Stimme. Trunks stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg, damit sein Vater es nicht sah. Er wollte nicht, dass Vegeta ihn weinen sah.  
  
Vegeta legte seine Hand auf Trunks Schulter. „Trunks, morgen kannst du Binel rächen!" sagte Vegeta mit monotoner Stimme. „Ja Vater, dass werde ich. Ich werde Boo für das, was er Binel angetan hat töten" Bulma ging ins Bad und holte den Verbandskasten und verband Trunks die blutende Hand.  
  
Nachdem Bulma dies getan hatte, ging Trunks fest entschlossen zum Gravitationsraum. Er stellte 800G ein und ging in den Gravitationsraum rein. Er wollte von niemandem gestört werden. Er trainierte bis in die Nacht.  
  
Als es wirklich schon früh am Morgen war und Trunks immernoch trainierte, ging Vegeta zu ihm. Er stellte die Schwerkraft normal und öffnete die Tür. „Ich hatte doch gesagt, daß ich von niemandem gestört werden will!" fuhr er Vegeta an.  
  
„Trunks, es reicht jetzt! Wenn du wirklich gegen Boo kämpfen willst, musst du auch ausgeschlafen sein, sonst bist du nicht fit!" sagte Vegeta streng. „Aber ich..." „Nichts aber mein Freund! Du gehst jetzt in dein Zimmer und ruhst dich aus! Verstanden!" Trunks schaute Vegeta perplex an. „Verstanden Trunks!!!" wiederholte dieser laut. „Ja, Vater." Trunks wollte sich nicht seinem Vater widersetzen. Also machte dieser, was sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Trunks lag auf seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht einschlafen.  
  
Seine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um Binel. Er hoffte und betete, daß Binel schnell wieder gesund werden würde. Dann schlief er endlich ein. Als Trunks aufwachte, zog er sich an und lief runter in die Küche. Als er unten ankam, sah er wie seine Mutter gerade etwas zu Essen zubereitete. „Hallo Mum!" „Hallo Trunks! Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören. Möchtest du etwas zu essen?!" „Ja, Mum! Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!!!" sagte Trunks mit einem Lächeln. Bulma bereitete Trunks ein paar Brote zu.  
  
Dann kam Vegeta. „Und Trunks, bist du fit?!" „Ja Dad! Ich fliege jetzt sofort los und suche Boo!" sagte Trunks wild entschlossen. „Ich komme mit dir!" „Ok, aber du mischst dich nicht in den Kampf ein! Ok, Dad." „Ok, Trunks! Wenn du es so willst." Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von Bulma. Sie gingen raus und flogen los.  
  
„Wo sollen wir suchen?!" fragte Trunks unwissend. „Gehen wir esrt mal in die Gebirge und schauen dort nach." „Ok, Dad!" Sie flogen los. Als sie in den Gebirgen ankamen, schauten sie sich um. Wo kann er bloß sein!? fragte sich Trunks. „Komm raus Boo!!! Wo bist du!" schrie Trunks. Und da, er spürte eine starke Aura, die auf sie zu kam.  
  
„Das ist Boo." sagte Vegeta. Und wirklich er hatte recht. „Boo, ich werde dich umbrigen für das, was du meiner Freundin angetan hast!" schrei Trunks und verwandelte sich in einen Super Sayajin. „Ach wirklich! Du Glühwürmchen! Du willst MICH umbringen!!! Das ich nicht lache!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...! Du hast doch gar keine Chance gegen mich!!!" sagte Boo spöttisch zurück. Als Boo das sagte, machte das Trunks nur noch wütender. Vegeta spürte wie Trunks Kraft wuchs und wuchs. Auf einmal verwandelte sich Trunks in einen Ultra Sayajin.  
  
Vegeta war geschockt! Sein Sohn konnte sich in einen Ultra Sayajin verwandeln. Vegeta staunte. „Und was sagst du nun du rosa Walroß! Ich mache dich platt! Ich schicke DICH in die ewigen Jagdgründe!!! Du rosa Warzenschwein!" Boo schaute Trunks verwirrt an. Aber da griff Trunk ihn schon an. Trunks war so wütend, er feuerte einen Feuerball nach dem anderen auf Boo ab.  
  
Boo kam nicht ein mal dazu Trunks nur ein mal zu berühren. Dann sammelte Trunks seine Kraft. Vegeta war geschockt. Er würde doch nicht etwa.... doch er macht es! „Trunks bist du verrückt! Du kannst mit diesem Angriff die ganze Erde zerstören!!!" schrie Vegeta. „Ich pass schon auf Vater, keine Sorge!" sagte Trunks bevor er seine Superattacke abfeuerte.  
  
„FINAL FLASH!!!" schrie Trunks und feuerte die Energie die er gesammelt hatte ab. Boo konnte nichts machen.  
  
Er wurde vom Final Flash getroffen und durch die gewaltigen Energie getötet. Trunks grinste nur fies und verwandelte sich zurück. Trunks sank zu Boden. Vegeta folg schnell zu ihm hin. „Ist alles okay?!" fargte Vegeta besorgt. „Ja, Vater! Ich muss mich nur kurz ausruhen. Der Final Flash hat mich viel Kraft gekostet!" „Ok, Trunks!" Vegeta und Trunks saßen auf einem Stein. Auf einmal piepste Trunks TK-Uhr.  
  
„Trunks, kannst du mich hören?!" sagte eine Stimme. „Mum bist du es?!" „Ja! Ich habe eine tolle Nachricht für dich Trunks!" „Was den für eine?" fragte Trunks interessiert. „Binel ist aus der Nakose erwacht!  
  
Ich fahre jetzt zu ihr in die Klinik. Ich denke mal das du sie auch sehen willst. Also dann Trunks, wir sehen uns im Krankenhaus." Trunks war so glücklich das er mit voller Geschwinigkeit in Richtung Krankenhaus flog. Vegeta folgte ihm.  
  
Als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen, strüzte Trunks sofort in den zweiten Stock hoch. Er klopfte an die Zimmertür 224. Als er ein ‚Herein' hörte öffnete er die Tür. Er sah Binel im Krankenbett liegen und Bulma saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihr am Bett. „Binel! Du bist wieder wach! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" „Oh Trunks, es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen!!!" sagte Binel vor Freude. Trunks ging auf sie zu und küsste sie liebevoll.  
  
Eine Woche später wurde Binel aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen.  
  
Sieben Monate später......  
  
Trunks lief ungeduldig vor einem Zimmer auf und ab. Vegeta saß mit Bulma auf einer Couch und waren genau so ungeduldig wie Trunks. Als sich auf einmal eine Tür öffnete, blieb Trunks schlagartig stehen. „Und was ist? Ist das Baby da?!" fragte Trunks aufgeregt. „Herr Briefs, ich gratuliere ihnen zu einem quicklebendigem Mädchen." sagte die Hebamme mit einem lächelndem Gesicht.  
  
Trunks war überglücklich vor Freude. Er betrat langsam den Kreissaal und sah Binel mit dem Baby in ihren Armen. „Schau dir unsere kleine Tochter an. Ist sie nicht süß?" „Und wie, genau so wie ihre Mutter!" sagte Trunks strahlend.  
  
Sie tauften die Kleine auf den Namen „Stelfi" und waren eine glückliche Familie.  
  
HAPPY FAMILY  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Aishiteru = Ich liebe dich  
  
Capsule Corp. = Capsule Cooperation  
  
  
  
P.S.: Könntet ihr mir schreiben, wie euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat?! Und zwar an folgende E-Mail Adresse :Sasa270187@aol.com!  
  
Danke!  
  
Eure Sandra 


End file.
